Black Prince's Bunny Pen
by The-Black-Prince-Thomas
Summary: Here I have penned the various plot bunnies and snippets that I am putting up for adoption. I am a long time reader of fanfics but my ability as a writer has so far failed to allow me to produce something whole and coherent.
1. Chapter 1

Fate/Stay Brockton Bay Backstory

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places depicted below. I only own the madness the mashed them together. If you sue me all you will get is my allergies.

A single change can have far reaching consequences. Take for example a change in the road maintenance schedule leading to Shirou taking a detour and saving one Bazett Fraga McRemitz from bleeding out. Of course this being Shirou he puts the remains/traces of a magic circle and an unconscious person bleeding from the lose of an arm and thinks sacrificial victim.

Unable to let someone die that he could save but knowing that he can not send her to hospital incase she reveals magic to the doctors he calls upon skills he learned in preparation of becoming an ally of justice known as first aid to slow the bleeding Giving him time to call upon the power of friendship in the form of Raiga Fujimura to save her.

 _A servant hands Raiga Fujimura the phone._

Servant: It's Shirou sir he says he needs a favor and that it is important.

 _Raiga takes the phone._

Raiga: Shirou my boy what's the matter you never ask for a favor?

Shirou: I need a doctor who can handle a lost arm and severe blood loss at the park as fast as possible.

Raiga: Stay there! I will be there as fast as I can.

Later after having one of his yakuza doctors save Bazett's life Raiga sits Shirou down to grill him on what happened. This results in a critical failure in Shirou's lying skills with him revealing the little he knows about the moonlit world to both Raiga and Taiga. While Taiga is stunned by this Raiga reveals he knew most of this from working with Kiritsugu Emiya and states his support of Shirou. Unfortunately due to a Yakuza political even due to happen next week they have to store the unconscious Bazett at Shirou's house where he tries to add to her protection in the form of an (extremely) basic magic circle. He is partially successful resulting in a charged circle that does nothing but emit tiny amounts of magic.

Que the standard Shirou introduction to the grail war. The morning after summoning Saber and extremely suspicious Taiga accidentally shoves Sakura into the same room as Bazett.

Sakura: Shirou why do you have an unconscious magus on an IV in your guest room?

Shirou: Wait their is a good reason… Wait you know about magic?

Taiga: What one armed chick is a Magus.

Saber: Master why was I not informed of this?

One confused and confusing conversation and a timeskip to after Shirou meets Kirei kotomine later Bazett wakes. After learning the situation, finding out just how weak her brush with death has left her as well as one of Shirou's meals later she decides to stay and advise Shirou (and eat his cooking). This completely derails the time line ending with an alliance of Shirou, Ilya, Berserker Sakura, Rider, Rin and Archer facing off with Kirei, Lancer and Caster who are holding Taiga hostage only to have the battle crashed by a pissed off Gilgamesh who immediately kills Archer. As thing get out of control Shirou gets the "brilliant" idea to try and use multiple Projected Fragarach against the grail system itself. Que a swilling hole in reality of doom later Shirou and his allies wake up in Brockton Bay several months before the events in worm minus Ilya and berserker..

They quickly determine that they are no longer in their own world. For some reason Bazett blames a guy she calls Zel. To help support themselves Shirou gets a job catering asian food. Rin and Bazett begin researching the difference between this world and theirs. After hearing about all the heros and villains it takes the combined might of everyone to stop Shirou from joining the Protectorate instead he tries to become a Rogue hero along Rin who joins him after reading about the loot laws and deciding it was an easy way for her to gain gemstones for her magics. Their attempts to be viewed as heros fall through when Taiga's attempts at using what she had learned from her grandfather to set up some fences to sell their loot results in a new gang that the PRT believes were led by Shirou's and Rin's cape identities.

While this is happening Sakura befriend Taylor but is unable to prevent the bullying from causing her to trigger. Shirou's catering job starts to unknowingly get hired by the ABB as it turns out that his cooking can calm Lung down even when he is in a bad mood and gets more bad news. This goes on to the point that the ABB begin to refer to him as the Dragon Chief making the Protectorate think their is a new cape on the scene that they have never seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Gate: So... They attacked Who?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places depicted below. I only own the madness the mashed them together. If you sue me all you will get is my allergies.

"As you all know two days ago a Gate appeared in the center of our city only to disgorge an army reminiscent of a Nilbog copycat lead by men armed and armored in medieval armor and weapons. They attacked everyone they saw without mercy or care and those they caught were either killed or taken prisoner through the Gate."

"They have attacked my city after it has survived so much recently, Leviathan, the return of the Teeth and finally the Slaughterhouse Nine only for this to happen. I say ENOUGH, No More Will I hold back. My people have been hurt yet again. They will have justice! They have been taken prisoners without just cause. I will free them no matter who or what I have to go over and through to do so. My people lost much of their remaining food to the attackers, well an army marches on it's stomach so they will have supplies that would be better used to feed our people."

"You all know me in one way or another and by many names Taylor Hebert, Skitter, Weaver and finally as the Warlord Of Brockton Bay. the last title is most appropriate as today I am announcing that I am going to War. A full war not the regimented game of cops and robbers most Capes are content to enact, or the bloody but ritualized skirmishing that makes up a gang war. No I intend to go through that Gate recover my people and break everyone who is responsible for this outrage under my heel. If anyone tries to help them I will crush them until they either the kneel before me and swear fealty or are no longer capable of being a threat."

"I called you here today also to ask you what will you do? Lung these people killed, looted and enslaved through what you claim as your territory. Will the ABB let this challenge stand without a response?"

"Kaiser they slaughtered many who followed you and looked to you for protection Will The Eighty-Eight Empire abandon those they claim to fight for?"

"Protectorate and Wards The Government and PRT have left you here while they quarantined the city and issued and order to kill anyone who attempts to leave even going as far as mentioning you by name under that order. Will you too abandon the people here as they abandoned you?"

"New Wave they attacked your family killing Brandish and almost taking Panacea prisoner if not for the intervention of Skidmark and Squealer. Will New Wave stand idly by and let them attack more innocents?"

"Trainwreck and Mush you and a mere handful are all that remain of the merchants. If you want to avenge your friends and fellow merchants swear fealty to me and join me in bringing them down."

"I do not need your answer today but if you chose to join me on this crusade I will need to know by the end of the week for in fourteen days we march through that gate and show the other side that Brockton Bay will not lay down and die. And if you decide not to aid us know this i will take any attack on our territory and support personnel as active aid to the other side and treat you no different than them."

"Tonight our enemies sleep thinking they have gotten away with their sins but soon they will know terror. This I Swear and there is nowhere they can hide from My SWARM!"

 _'Warlord Skitter's Speech to the Capes of Brockton Bay after Being attacked through the Gate and leading to the Birth of the brockton Bay Crusade.'_

Basic premise is that during the tail end of the Slaughterhouse Nines attack the Gate from "Gate: and so they fought there" opens up in the middle of Brockton Bay. This results in the death of many people including Thomas Calvert and one Danny Hebert resulting in Taylor throwing down the gauntlet to the entire world beyond the gate.

AN Skidmark and Squealer tried to kidnap Pancreas at the same time as the invaders did. They did this without telling anyone (even their minions) what they were doing so from outside it looked like they were trying to help.


	3. Chapter 3

Fate/Kantai Collection

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places depicted below. I only own the madness the mashed them together. If you sue me all you will get is my allergies.

The arrival of the Abyssal fleet in the world's oceans provoked many strong reactions from every group that you could name and many that you have never heard about. The reaction of one of these groups was both utterly predictable while also completely unexpected.

The Clocktower was faced with an unexpected exposure of a portion of the moonlight world quickly severed all possible connections to the Abyssals and later Shipgirls to preserve the secrecy of the rest of the moonlight world. They succeeded surprisingly well and other than a few specialists and those already in the know no one connected the Shipgirls and Abyssals with the possibility of a wider magical world.

While they were doing this they ceded the research initiative on the matter to various individual magi and magus families. These magi failed spectacularly to the extent that no cover up was needed as the Abyssal response left nothing for the general population to find. This combined with the general effect on the world's economy left no doubt that the matter must be research and then dealt with but no one within the Clocktower was willing to be held responsible for the possible result. This meant the task was bounce from department to department until a certain vampire got bored with watching the mess reminded them that they did have someone who not only had proven able to survive otherwise suicidal situations but also had experience with reincarnated spirits. All it would take was some falsified documents and *shutter* funding and they could have someone onsite to get them the information they needed and best of all she did not answer to anyone in the Clocktower so if she failed no one could blame "them".

That is how Rin found herself working in Hiroshima naval base as an expert in exotic energy/crystal reactions on behalf of the japanese government. She quickly proved her worth by reducing the cost and improving the effect of recovery buckets. Rin also brought her significant other/chief Shirou with her which soon gained her a surprising amount of leeway with various base personnel after they tasted his cooking. Between his willingness to help out on nearly everything and his job cooking at the on base cafe Shirou was soon liked by everyone. This even extended to the Shipgirls who either considered him their dense but caring older brother or the local hottie depending on their age much to Rin's displeasure, though it did help cover her work for the Clocktower.

This continued until in the aftermath of a particularly fierce battle both Rin and Shirou noticed a familiar presence and power approaching. Though much reduced in power they could not mistake it for anything else, a Servant was coming. Before either of the could act a figure out a course of action a figure smashed into the returning Shipgirls as they exited the water. The figure was a Lancer going by the spear he wielded to quickly kill the nearby military personnel before wounding several of the Shipgirls and knocking out one of the destroyers. Grabbing the unconscious destroyer the spearman made a break for it.

Unfortunately Lancer moved directly towards Shirou who reacted by firing several traced swords forcing him to drop the young Shipgirl. Shirou then traced another pair of swords and engaged the servant in close combat.

Despite suffering another normally lethal wound (why do Lancers always stab him through the heart) Shirou manages to hold off the servant until the rest of the Shipgirls could bring their firepower to bare finally driving the servant off leaving Rin to try and explain what just happened. Rin was making progress on this until one of the shipgirls noticed that she could see "Steel" within Shirou's wound and wanted to know if he is a ship spirit too.


	4. Chapter 4

The Tiberium Effect

Historical archive accessed, auto-translating to your preferred language. Note due to noted calendar differences dates will be given in Human notation, BE (Before Exodus) and PE (Post Exodus).

16 BE - With the end of the Third Tiberium war GDI turns its attention once again to reclamation and rebuilding efforts. This was hampered by the extreme numbers of political officials either killed by Kane or compromised by Scrin infiltration units. As a result of this Blue Zone, 9 (South Eastern Australia) was put under the 'temperary' control of Commander Black for his success in defeating both Kane and the Scrin Invasion.

15 BE - Due to rapidly worsening conditions The Commander sends a research team to a forward base left near an area where the worse Scrin conflict occurred.

14 BE - The final report from the science team is received and it is damning. Ecological collapse is accelerating. They expect that earth will no longer be able to support human life within twenty to thirty years. Looking at the political situation the Commander decides to seal the report rather than passing it on to central command. He then ordered his scientists to focus their attention to the Scrin craft's means of propulsion.

13 BE - The Commander begins "Operation Self Sustainability" which he totes as a plan to enhance the Blue zones' ability to protect its citizens from Tiberium contamination as well as the number of people they can safely house through the use of specially designed domes and sonic generators. To ensure his operation did not affect the financing of other blue zones requisitioned four M.A.R.V.s (Mammoth Armored Reclamation Vehicle) as well as launching a massive production run of harvesters. He then used them to open paths for the people under him to strip nearby yellow zones of as many raw materials as possible.

12 BE - Concerns were raised over the effect the commander's policies as it was feared that he might provoke riots in the nearby yellow zones. To allay these concerns the commander invited ZOCOM command to oversee these operations and even went so far as to base them inside one of the domes under construction.

11 BE - Several new databanks containing complete records of all NOD technology and research including the personal notes from the various scientists. These databanks are notably free of any Nod emblems or markings instead each of them bears a single phrase written on the side. "Humanity Suffero".

Harvesting operations began to find stockpiles of materials ready to be sent back to base in the yellow zones.

10 BE - The Commander launches new "Trans Atmospheric Harvesters" (T.A.H.s) claiming that their purpose was to clear orbital debris from the war which was beginning to deorbit and posed a threat to several blue zones.

The Commander also turned down the offers from several council back companies to help with "Operation Self Sustainability" stating that he had enough engineers and that their efforts would be better put to use in other blue zones. In response, the council requests the plans for "Operation Self Sustainability" dome design which the commander immediately send.

8 BE - The Commander releases the design for a zero-emission power plant, in this case, zero emissions referred to it releasing no Tiberium contamination. He orders all power plants in his zone to be upgraded to this new standard.

This is also the year that Tiberium spread began to restrict food production in most blue zones. In response, the Commander order a large amount of "clean" farms and Parks to be domed.

6 BE - Food riots begin in a number of blue zones as farmland is corrupted by Tiberium. A number of differences are noted between the domes nearing completion in Blue Zone 9 and those in other blue zones. When asked the Commander blames the differences on construction companies cutting costs with the designs.

This year was also when the domes in Blue Zone 9 began to receive their population. Every person and all materials allowed entrance to the domes was first screened intensively for Tiberium contamination.

4 BE - Food riots continue to intensify worldwide with the sole exception of Blue Zone 9. Oddities are noted by the GDI council concerning the Commanders behavior. The Commander was recalled to answer these questions but was unable to comply as several Tiberium tainted hurricanes were spawned in the oceans around Australia.

3 BE - Several raids hit the world's genebanks little is damaged and all that is taken are the genebanks. It is noted that these raids were carried out by what appeared to be Zone Raiders using Nod Stealth Technology.

2 BE - Communications is lost with Blue Zone 9 but not troops were free to investigate.

The construction of homes around the world suffers a series of disasters. Upon investigation, these are blamed on the plans missing several important sections.

1 BE - Telescopes notice a large unknown structure being constructed in orbit above Blue Zone 9.

Forces are sent to reestablish communication with Blue Zone 9 but disappear on route. The Commander is Declared Rogue by the GDI council.

0 BE - Large-scale GDI forces are deployed to take Blue Zone 9 but to their surprise, the Domes begin to lift into orbit at their approach. The attacking commanders found that the T.A.H.s had disabled their orbital assets. Which meant the dome once in orbit were beyond their reach.

The sole exception to this pattern was the central dome which had suffered damage to a power plant and was unable to launch on schedule.

Forces under the Commander launched a series of delaying attacks on the GDI armies succeeding in slowing them down but not by enough.

Just before the GDI could attack the central dome directly they came under suicidal attack from all sides by mutants supported by what appeared to be scavenged NOD and GDI vehicles. These attacks while not doing much damage to the GDI forces do manage to bog them down long enough for the power plant to be repaired and central dome to launch.

As the dome launches a single transmission came from the forces attacking the GDI. It shows Marcion with obviously advanced Tiberium infestation. Marcion salutes the camera with a hand nearly completely consumed by Tiberium before he uttering a single sentence "Humanity Suffero." The signal then cuts off as the command vehicle charges the GDI lines then detonates. By the time GDI forces reorganize from the loss of their commander, The Domes were out of there reach.

Several outlying Tiberium fields were noted to takeoff over the next several days all in places that took too long for the GDI forces to find or intercept. During the same time period, the function of the orbital construction was discovered as various domes docked with it. The resulting station began to move away from earth slowly at first but accelerating all the time. The Tiberium field accelerated away from earth at a much higher rate and on a slightly different trajectory.

The remaining Domes quickly offloaded most of their population to the now named ARK Station before broadcasting back to earth on all frecencies. Commander Black open the broadcast by apologizing for his failure. In his own words "I took the position of commander in the GDI to save all of humanity and or homeworld. In the end I failed that duty and was only able to save a small portion of the population and nearly nothing of our world."

He continued on to tell everyone that he would be colonizing Mars and that the domes still in orbit, as well as the remaining T.A.H.s, would remain to pick up as many people as the could before leaving earth orbit. He then openly transmitted the findings of his scientists that he had received all those years before.

This cause open panic in the blue zones which prevented the GDI forces from intercepting the T.A.H.s during their final earth to orbit runs. It was noted that while the T.A.H.s picked up people they did not allow possessions on board. This was by the Commanders' orders to both prevent Tiberium contamination as well as to stymie any potential saboteurs.

Once the Domes were filled the Commander made one last broadcast. The broadcast was short and there is no surviving record of the reaction of those on earth only the domes on broadcaster recordings.

It opened to the Commander in full dress uniform playing taps then saluting the camera. He then spoke two sentences before the signal ends. Those sentences were "I promise you this is not the end of humanity. As a brave man once said before giving his life to give us a chance 'Humanity Suffero', Humanity Endures."

This event later comes to be called the Exodus and is used as the starting point of a new calendar.

1 PE - The Tiberium fields reach Mars orbit where most of them are used to seed Deimos with Tiberium. The remaining fields are placed in far orbit of Mars.

3 PE - ARK Station arrives in Mars orbit. The T.A.H.s are split between the construction of habitation domes and underground facilities on Mars and harvesting the outer orbit Tiberium fields. To prevent Tiberium from contaminating Mars no T.A.H. that harvests Tiberium ever enters Mars atmosphere and all resources generated from them are screened dozens of times before being shipped down to Mars.

5 PE - The first series of Mars domes in completed and the population begins to be moved planetside.

10 PE - Most of the population is now housed on Mars. Those that remain in orbit do so to maintain and run the Tiberium industry.

11 PE - Military observers tasked with watching earth in case of pursuers witness multiple nuclear explosions. No new radio traffic is observed from earth originating after that point.

12 PE - The Commander publicly and officially recognizes that earth is a dead world and tries to tender his resignation for his actions. His resignation is refused by the population.

To quote his second in command "You bloody well got us this far, like hell I'm letting you quit halfway. Now get back to work and finish the damned job."

21 PE - The Domes containing wildlife parks are detached from the ARK and integrated into a series of massive domes that became the seed for the now famous "Terran Preserves" of Mars. These domes continue to be tended and expanded to this day.

30 PE - Humanity experiences a massive population boom. The Commander welcomes his first grandchild to Mars.

32 PE - Commander Black is finally allowed to pass the reigns of government on. The new civilian government makes "Humanity Suffero" the governments' motto and promise to make it a reality.

38 PE - Ex-Commander Black passes away in his sleep at the age of 93.

42 PE - A fleet of specially modified T.A.H.s are build and tasked with searching the systems asteroid fields for water heavy asteroids and returning them to Mars orbit for processing. Waste material is dumped on Deimos.

52 PE - An abandoned alien outpost is discovered on Mars causing fear that Humanity is about to come under attack again. Military production and recruitment were stepped up.

53 PE - The alien outpost is data to have been abandoned sometime in humanities prehistory relieving fears of immediate attack but causing concern over what had happened to the builders. Several storage chambers of an unknown material are discovered. Due to the level of containment on the material, it is decided to leave it sealed until the data banks are decrypted.

54 PE - The outer orbit Tiberium field brought from earth were finally depleted. Tiberium harvesting operation now focuses on Deimos.

55 PE - Scientists manage to partially decrypt the data banks. The material was Identified as eezo although the engineers began calling it "Magic Space Rock" once its properties were unlocked.

63 PE - Attempts to decrypt the databanks finis. While most of the information was too damaged to be recovered there was enough to jumpstart the development of eezo based technology. On top of that, there were three major pieces of information recovered.

First that there was a galaxy-spanning network of relays that enabled FTL travel. Secondly The moon Chiron was actually one of the aforementioned relays. And Finally that the aliens (now known to be the Proteans) were wiped out by hostile outside forces.

This information sparked chaos for years to come and humanities reaction to it shaped humanities future to this day.

64 PE - Due to the health risks even a small amount of eezo could cause in the limited human population eezo is classified as a hazardous material on the same level as weapon grade radioactive materials and is subjected to many of the same screening methods as Tiberium.

67 PE - Humanity's government put forth a multi-pronged plan for the future. First the development of long-range spacecraft would be prioritized both using Scrin technology as well as eezo. While that was ongoing the military would be updated and a significant portion of humanities production would be set aside to maintain that status as well as provide the needed material for orbital building, Once both those goal were reached two groups of long-range scouts would be sent out to survey for habitable plants as well as resource-rich systems. The first would use Scrin deprived drives to search away from the relay network while the second fleet using Eezo drives would begin searching the relay network for the same.

Due to fear of an enemy reverse engineering their technology a policy of incorporating self-destruct devices in all spaceships is put into place.

69 PE - A plan for static orbital defenses is put forward by students of The First Engineering College of Mars. The plan involved four separate types of defensive satellites link to a heavily armed and armored Orbital Fortress. This formation which would be known as "The Human Fist" after the Human/Turian War. The satellites making up this formation are a mix between those armed with missiles, those armed with Ion cannon, those armed with mass drivers, and finally those armed with laser weaponry based on NODs Obelisk of Light.

Upon receiving these plans the military pushed for their implication until they were successful. To quote Treasurer Ethan Boil "I never thought a military man would use puppy eyes while asking for something but I swear I was faced with the entire upper echelon of our military doing just that."

Also, Humanity's emphasis on expanding its numbers is pushed to an even greater level. This resulted in the family average become 5 children per family.

72 PE - Mars's orbital defense network is completed. A similar network is started around Earth as a militarily vital strategic resource.

74 PE - Earth's defensive network completed. Chiron defensive satellites are built but not put in place until after the Chiron relay is activated.

91 PE - The first two scout fleets are completed. Each fleet is composed of for ships. Chiron Relay is activated and its defenses are put in place. The scout fleets are dispatched. Construction of colony ships as well as armed escorts is started.

93 PE - Alpha Centauri is classified to possess a habitable planet. A colony ship with escorts is dispatched to colonize the world along with the necessary defensive satellites to create a minimal defensive network. They also take a small amount of Tiberium to seed on a small and otherwise useless moon.

This pattern of behavior is continued until contact with the council races.

197 PE - Shanix is colonized.

211\. PE - A Turian patrol group encounter a human scout fleet opening Relay 314 and open fire on the then-unknown ships. The reason for this choice is unknown as the admirals' flagship is destroyed in the resulting brief but fierce firefight along with three of the human ships and fice Turian escort ships.

TBC

Editorial note: For those not familiar with the ancient earth tongue called latin the phrase Humanity Suffero roughly translates to Humanity Endures.


	5. Chapter 5

In The Far Future, There Is Only Outer Heaven

THOUGHT OF THE DAY: CONFIDENCE OF SELF BREEDS ARROGANCE AND ARROGANCE BREEDS LAXITY SO QUESTION YOURSELF AND TRUST ONLY IN THE EMPERORS WISDOM LEAST YOU FAIL HIM.

Inquisitor Gamamidia of the Ordos Xenos looked over her gathered acolytes. Two months ago she had responded to a politely worded request for assistance from the imperial navy for help unraveling the situation they found when responding to Tau aggression of the Frontier World of Sigmarprimus.

The story that the local governor was fantastical and nearly unbelievable to the extent that only the fact that the naval admiral had found some corroborating information kept you from ordering the purge of the governor and his extended family. Instead, you had put the planet under your personal control and blockade for the duration of the investigation. The information your people found not only supported the governors' claims but actually painted an even more bizarre tale.

First, while the Governor was trying to implement the defense of the planet from being taken by the Tau who were being added by a "rogue" Rogue Trader (yes you realize the ridiculousness of that statement) whom they appeared to intend to install as a puppet ruler as to enable future annexation of the planet. When a "non-warp hole in reality" swirled into existence over the plains of Bob.

Investigations by (and of) the local Astropaths and sanctioned psykers have shown (as far as it is possible) that the event was likely not caused by the warp or sorcery.

-Recording of Head Astropath Philip the Blunt talking.-

"I have survived two separate warp storms in my hundred and fifty years on this mudball of a world and the hole tasted nothing like the warp. In fact, if I had to say it tasted like anything I would say it reminded me of the time the enginseers tried to make grox burgers out of leftover chems from cleaning the PDFs chimeras, only blue... definitely blue… and soggy."

-Recording ends-

This hole in the sky proceeded to deposit some kind of oceanic FOB on to the plains before closing. As the FOB appeared to be inhabited by an armed force that did not appear to be immediately hostile and hoping to conserve manpower to fight the Tau the governor order the FOB encircled and contact to be made. These efforts nearly proved unsuccessful as the FOB's inhabitants prove not to know either High Gothic or Low Gothic stalling communication before the unknowns produced an artifact capable of translating a tech-priests sacred Binary into their tongue and the reverse.

-Flashback-

"Hey boss, does that cloaked machine dude sound like my old man's modem to you?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Well, I know Arty in supply has a couple of old modems stashed away, just in case. Maybe the techies can a translator or something."

"Do it. And tell them to hurry it up because even Sahey' would have trouble with the amount of artillery I can see from here."

-End Flashback-

Once communication was established using this artifact the unknown identified themselves as the Mercenary company "Diamond Dogs". These Diamond Dogs claimed to be skilled special forces for hire on the world 'Dirt' or 'Mud' (the translator had some difficulty with the planets name) and had no idea what caused the hole in the sky that brought them to Sigmarprimus.

They also claimed never to have heard of the Imperium, which combined with the relatively primitive nature of their equipment pointed them to have come from one of humanity's lost worlds that had lost much of its tech base.

The Governor in desperate need of experienced military manpower then approached them to help defend the world. The Diamond Dogs leader called Snake (or Big Boss there is some confusion here) was willing to join the conflict and even offered a contract at a reasonable price for the claimed. The only oddity in the contract was the D.D.s being granted the right to any "battlefield salvage" that they could remove from an active battlefield and the said salvage would not be deducted from their pay. This relatively minor change to an otherwise normal contract would lead to many of the administrative headaches to come as it was signed by not only the governor and the PDF General but also the planets highest ranking tech-priest who was acting as the translator to get a better look at the artifact.

Between reluctance at relocating and the fact that their "Mother Base" as they called it had landed close enough to the capital to benefit from its anti-orbital defenses the D.D.s decided to continue to operate out of it. That said they quickly spent their down payment on materials to repair their base as well as stocking up on supplies. It was here that the first signs of something "off" turn up. While they did purchase some finished goods they mostly requested raw materials. Some of the materials listed and their amounts have led the Mechanicus to believe (in hindsight) that the base possessed some type of miniaturized-manifactorium or even a micro-forge. Other items on the list hint that they had a sizable rough rider contingent. Then there were other items that suggest they were run a scholarum of all things as well as a small library on animal husbandry. Due to the fact that had engaged the local SDF and managed to enter orbit around the planet and had begun to land troops.

Almost as soon as the landing began to take place the D.D. began proving worth their hire. While the traitorous invaders were able to force a beachhead on the ground and secure it from the PDF they could not secure it from the Diamond Dogs. From the day they first set first set foot on the planet to the Battle of Baldric's Ridge, not a day passed where the invaders did not have necessary camp structures explode unexpectedly, lose half a dozen officers to sniper fire, or being denied vital supplies. All of these are expected from high-level special force operations but there were oddities in how they carried out the operations and in their success rates.

For the sabotage missions, the D.D.s often deployed their Big Boss alone or with a single companion which was odd as usually commanding officers do not take the field on such missions especially alone. Even stranger every single mission carried out by their boss succeeded. Many times the invaders only knew something was wrong when their bass started to explode around them.

After going over all the reports and having our mechanicus contingent annalizing the blasphemous Xenos data-net we have come to the conclusion that the D.D.s posses either a number of sniper teams of a higher ability than found in our own Imperial Guard or a single operative capable of operations at the level of a Vindicare Temple Assasin. The Xenos scum had footage of areas where the data show the sniper was firing from but none of them show any sign of the snipers themselves despite massive deployments of sensor drones.

Finally, you note that the reports say that they denied the enemy vital supplies not that they destroyed them. That is because they did not destroy most of the supplies, they stole them. At first, we dismissed the stories of D.D. operatives using balloons of all things to remove desired materials.

At first, your investigators dismissed these tales as twice or thrice heard hearsay but the stories showed to be nearly exact despite being from different regions of the planet so they decided to dig deeper, what they found surprised everyone. The planets auspex arrays contained multiple "air traffic violations" that were ignored during the course of the war. Upon futher examination, these readings match various objects being carried away by balloons and on cross-referencing they figured a minimum of over ten thousand tons of supplies were taken by this method. There is even data that suggests that in one instance the D.D.s stole over a thousand from an enemy supply depot in a single operation.

-Recording Unnamed Peasant Interigation-

You had been hidden in the woods near your home from the Traitor Scum and their Xenos allies for nearly a week after they set up a supply base near your home hamlet when the sky suddenly darkened. Not hearing any sound of aircraft and desperate for any news on how the war was going you stick your head out of the hollow tree stump which hid your family.

Looking up you first thought the Xenos scum had enacted another one of their foul tech-heresies as the sky was full of shipping containers. The sky was filled with these containers for an hour before the sky cleared and I went back into hiding.

That is all I know your holiness, I swear by Him On Terra! Please, spare my family.

-End Recording-

The skills already displayed and recorded were also why the Inquisitor did not dimiss the unsupported tales that the Diamond Dogs also fielded a canine trained to use a knife in combat out of hand but marked them down for further investigation. That investigation is still ongoing.

The Diamond Dogs continued to produce baffling successes throughout the three years the war raged, especially in stealth missions where, if not for the fact that a number of them ended up needing medical aid and even augmatic replacements, you would have considered them possible Eldar infiltrators.

Two events at the end of the war were the reason that Inquisitor Gamamidia was focusing her attention on such a tiny force of fighters. The first was the aforementioned Battle of Baldric's Ridge where the Xenos launched a large assult and managed to breach the ridge's defensive lines. This would have given them a straight run all the way to ther planetary capital except that this brought them near Mother Base.

The first sign that the traitors and their aliens got that something was odd was when the vanguard units started to die. Then the Diamond Dogs launched their counteroffensive. This was the first time that their hidden ace was deployed.

Pausing her debriefing for a moment she started the pic-viewer and started playing a recovered recording of the battle.

[SPOILER]

[MEDIA=youtube]yEInmTL-Xvo[/MEDIA]

[/SPOILER]

The first thing that is noticeable as odd is the sound. Then IT walks onto the screen. Smaller then a Warhound Titan but taller than an Imperial Knight though lighter in build, it is unmistakably of human design but more graceful and fluid of motion than any design or pattern of walker you have ever heard of. Your Mechanicus contingent believes, after examining all footage of it, that it is a relic machine-god maybe even coming from the very beginning of the Golden age of technology.

This opinion became even stronger once they saw the god-machine's weapons in action. The torso mounted autoguns were an obvious low tech replacement for more advanced weapons that had failed and could no longer be repaired or replaced with the proper armaments. The shoulder mounted rail-cannon had her cogboys practically oiling themselvers as it made a mockery of the Taus own battle suits cutting down entire lines of battle tanks and crisis suits each time it fires.

The real treasure is its energy sword that not only cut down anything that came near but when it was slamed into the ground it caused lines of giant stone spikes to erupt from the ground. This actually caused your head Magos to have to reboot half his systems then lock himself in the shrine to the machine god. When he finally came out he demanded, politely but firmly, that the "Sahelanthropus" as it was named as you found out. That was made by the second event.

The second event proved just how unbelievably skilled at infiltration the Diamond Dogs were. During one of the rogue Rogue Trader's broadcasts to attempt to get the governor to surrender. The Big Boss "Snake" managed to capture him on the live broadcast and the seize the entire ship.

-Pic-cast Recording-

The Rogue Trader was launching another rant about how Sigmarprimus would be much better off rule by his august and humble self, serving the "Greater Good" of course.

While he was, once again, expounding on his exalted lineage when one of his bridge officers in the background was suddenly pulled out of sight. As the broadcast continued officer after officer kept disappearing with no one on the bridge disappearing until only the Rogue Trader stood alone on the screen and presumably his bridge.

As people watched a one-eyed and heavily scarred man with a piece of shrapnel sticking out of his forehead rose up behind him. Suddenly an augmatic arm wraps around the Traders throat and brings him to the floor. A minute later Snake rose into view again. And claimed the ship and all its contents as battlefield salvage as per their contract.

-End Recording-

Afterward, the Diamond Dogs stationed the ship which they renamed "The Out Heaven" in orbit over their base where it remained for the rest of the war.

Wonce the remaining Tau were driven off the governor offered The Diamond Dogs a permanent posting on Sigmarprimus which they turned down. The Governor played it of pleasantly enough but once Snake left he ordered the Diamond Dogs taken into custody and their equipment confiscated.

Upon the PDF reaching Mother Base they encountered no resistance, in fact, they encountered no-one at all and once the entered the base itself they found it a hollow shell of its previous self. Literally, a hollow shell as everything had been stripped from it except the outer walls and in one section several tons of animal shit.

At the same time the planets SDF tried to board The Outer Heaven only for it to break orbit and leave the system before they could close on it.

This was a week before reinforcements from the Imperial Navy and Guard arrived, at which point the matter was kicked up the chain of command until Inquisitor Gamamidia arrived to deal with the Taus involvement when it was handed over to her as the highest authority on site.


	6. Chapter 6

Touhou Combat

Apeliotes looked at the edit that the Elder Gods had dropped in his fruit basket and wondered what he had done to deserve this. Apparently, Raiden had done something to piss off the Elder Gods enough that they have bound him for the next century and banned Fujin from taking up any of his duties. To make things even worse the next round of mortal combat was just under a year away.

Not that the Elder Gods had left things completely to chance as the edit they dropped in Apeliotes's basket informed him that he was authorized and empowered to handle Earth-realms involvement for this round. Which did not make sense to Apeliotes as he was just a minor wind god and he spent most of his time playing with flowering or fruiting plants.

Looking over the note at the end of the scroll Apeliotes wondered at their chances as Raiden had to include a Actor of all things as one of the earth-realms defenders. How in the name of all the Realms did Raiden expect them to defeat Centaurians, Ancient Necromancers, dead ninja resurrected as a damned soul and a mass amalgam of souls of all things… wait a second how the hell are they fielding many of their fighters didn't the fighters need to be mortal.

Digging out the original accord governing the Mortal Kombat Tournament Apeliotes could feel a smile form on his lips as he read the clause that the outworlders were using. Not only could he use this but he could also pay back that minor debt that had been hanging over him for the last few centuries. He just hoped Raiden would not be too upset that none of HIS champions would fight in this round.

-Scene Change-

Shao Kahn Could not help but feel that something was wrong. He could not put his finger on why as his plan to remove Raiden from this round of the tournament had not only gone flawlessly but resulted in a minor wind god with no connection to combat or battle being assigned to oversee earth-realms defenders. Not only had this godling rejected Raidens' carefully trained and raised champions but he has replaced them with pretty little women. While one or two of them looked to know a bit about combat the rest of them spent their time before the tournament playing games or having a tea party of all things. The only reason he could find for this feeling was that those on the earth-realm side were too HAPPY.

Happy or not they would fall and the invasion of earth-realm would begin. Settling back in his throne Shoa Kahn glance at the board detailing the first round of fights.

Ermac VS Cirno

Motora VS Marisa Kirisame

Scorpion Vs Youmu Konpaku

Sindel Vs Reimu Hakurei

Shang Tsung Vs Youmu Konpaku

They Didn't stand a chance.


End file.
